the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Aladdin (2019). Logos Opening DISNEY presents A RIDEBACK Production A GUY RITCHIE Film Closing THE END Directed by GUY RITCHIE Screenplay by JOHN AUGUST and GUY RITCHIE Produced by DAN LIN, p.g.a. JONATHAN EIRICH, p.g.a. Executive Producers MARC PLATT KEVIN DE LA NOY Director of Photography ALAN STEWART Production Designer GEMMA JACKSON Edited by JAMES HERBERT Costume Designer MICHAEL WILKINSON Choreographer JAMAL SIMS Visual Effects Supervisor CHAS JARRETT Visual Effects Producer VICTORIA KEELING Score by ALAN MENKEN Songs: Co-Producers MAX KEENE MARK MOSTYN Casting by LUCINDA SYSON, CDG, CSA Unit Production Managers KEVIN DE LA NOY MARK MOSTYN First Assistant Director MAX KEENE Based on Disney’s ALADDIN Animation Screenplay by RON CLEMENTS & JOHN MUSKER and TED ELLIOTT & TERRY ROSSIO ILM VFX Supervisors MIKE MULHOLLAND DAVID SEAGER ILM Animation Supervisors STEPHEN APLIN TIM HARRINGTON ILM VFX Producer TRACEY LEADBETTER Associate Producers JAMES HERBERT KARL MCMILLAN IVAN ATKINSON Production Sound Mixer SIMON HAYES, AMPS, CAS Makeup & Hair Designer CHRISTINE BLUNDELL Second Unit Director THOMAS NAPPER Post Production Supervisor SIOBHAN BOYES Supervising Sound Editor DOMINIC GIBBS Re-Recording Mixers MIKE PRESTWOOD SMITH MARK TAYLOR Crawl Art CAST TBA Stunts Performers TBA TBA Visual Effects & Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY Digital Artist Supervisors STUART ADCOCK JOEL BODIN MARCO CARBONI RÉMY DALMAS SAMUAL DAWES MARCO JUAN ROXAS FIRME MAURO GIACOMAZZO JAMIE HAYDOCK MATTHEW HUNT ABBIE KENNEDY MICHAL KRIUKOW GEORGE KURUVILLA ADAM LEE KATE LEE SEAN MACKENZIE GAELLE MORAND TOM RAYNOR ANDREW RITCHIE DANIEL SCHMID JOHN SERU SHIHMING TAY SHIVAS THILAK BEN TILLMANN Lead Digital Artists MICHAEL ALLEN TERENCE BANNON CLAUDIO BASSI RICHARD BENTLEY FALK BOJE DAVID BOWMAN AARON BROWN NICOLAS CAILLIER GENE CHEE ADAM COBABE SARAH DE SCHOT RUBEN DIAZ HERNANDEZ ANDI-BOGDAN DRAGHICI THOMAS DØHLEN STEFANO FARCI KIEL FIGGINS BENJAMIN FLYNN WES FRANKLIN WILL GALLYOT GEOFFROY GIVRY JULIEN GOLDSBROUGH JOHN GRESKO MICHAEL HIPP CHRIS HURTT OLIVER KANE OLIVER KIRCHHOFF MARTIN LAPP NICOLAS LEBLANC DENNIS LEE TED LISTER JONATHAN MACINTOSH STANISLAW MAREK GEORDIE MARTINEZ JASON MCKEEMAN ABEL MILANÉS BETANCOURT JONATHAN MOULIN RYAN JAE WOOK PARK JANCE RUBINCHIK VALTER SAGRILLO JEREMY SAWYER ZIAD SHUREIH CAMERON SMITHER GANG TRINH KYLE WINKELMAN TIM YANG ADOM YIP Digital Artists TBA VFX Concept Artists ADAM BAINES JAMA DJURABAEV PABLO DOMINGUEZ AGUILAR VALENTIN PETROV TIMOTHY RODRIGUEZ JAN SARBORT GAELLE SEGUILLON Motion Capture JACK BROWN • ARNAUD MAVOKA-ISANA • LAURA MILLAR VFX Production Managers ALEXANDRA GREENE CLAUDIA LI SHAWN SMOLENSKY LUCY TANNER ERANKA WEERASURIYA JEEN YEE DAN CORTEZ VFX Associate Production Managers WILLIAM BARTLETT ASHLEY HOLDEN EMMA MOFFAT DUNCAN RAMSAY TIM TRIMMINGS VFX Production Coordinators JULIANNE APPLETON ASHLEY BRADFORD MARGARET CARDELL VALENTINA CARNEVALE LASHAY CARR DAVID CASEY NATALIE COOKE SAMANTHA DARK SIAN DAVIES REBECCA EFROSMAN JORDAN ELSON AMANDINE GUTIERREZ BRANDON HAMILTON WELDON HUANG ENG SZE JIA CHRISTOPHER LEE NELL LLOYD MALCOLM MELODY MEAD SARAH NUTT SOPHIE OLIVE-CALVER ELLIE RITCHIE BETHANY SILLS HUDSON STEWART DANIEL TAN LIVIA TENG SARA VEGAS TRZUPEK KAISHA WILLIAMS VFX Production Assistants AARON S.R. CLARKE EMMA IHECHERENOMA RACHEL LANGFORD ANITA MILIAS ELISA MONGIL GESTIDO LAUREN NICHOL EDUARDO ROMERO KUAN HUI TANG MORGAN TELFER Production & Technical Support CHIRAG R. AGARWAL ADEBIMPE ALLIU TRACEY BAXTER GABRIEL BLANCO CHANG KOK BOON AMIR EPSTEIN MARK FLANAGAN KALOYAN GANEV MARGARITA HIQUIANA PRAVEEN ILANGOVAN BRIAN INSUA KAJETAN KWIATKOWSKI THOMAS MACKENZIE ALLISON MURPHY JAMES SPADAFORA KAZUKI TAKAHASHI BEAU VARDOS Technology MARK BOORER STEPHEN BOWLINE IAN COMLEY HENRIK DAHLBERG BARRY DEXTER A. GONZAGA ANDREA HUBER DAVID WORTLEY ILM Executive Staff ROB BREDOW FRANCOIS CHARDAVOINE CASSANDRA KAISER GRETCHEN LIBBY SUE LYSTER BEN MORRIS Medusa Facial Capture & Anyma Performance Capture by ILM & DISNEY RESEARCH THABO BEELER DEREK BRADLEY CHRISTOPHER JESTICO CHRISTOPHER JOHNSTON MATT RANK Additional Visual Effects by Hybride, A UBISOFT DIVISION Lead Digital Artists JULIEN CHABOT YANICK GAUDREAU OLIVIER GRAVEL NADINE HOMIER MAXIME LEMIEUX SIMON MARINOF PATRICK TASSÉ Digital Artists MATTHIEU CHÂTELIER MATHIEU LALONDE VASSILIOS LANARIS NICOLAS LEROY LOUIS-ALEXANDRE LORD ALICE PÉPUJOL JULIE THERRIEN VALÉRIE VILLENEUVE Additional Visual Effects by ONE OF US TBA Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA Additional Visual Effects by IMPORTANT LOOKING PIRATES VIKTOR ANDERSSON SIGRI DE VRIES JANE EKSTRÖM LINUS GUSTAFSSON ANDREW LEEUWENBERG MARKO LJUBEZ TIMMY LUNDIN JOHN PERRIGO PIETRO PONTI CHARLIE RAUD CRAWFORD REILLY RICHARD THORSSON Additional Visual Effects by BASE FX LI BIN HONG FEIFEI ZHANG HUI KANG JIAN LI JINGXIN TAO LELE ZHAO LIUJIA XIE MINGHUI FENG WAN SHI YANXING SOPHIA ZHANG CHANG ZHUANG Additional Visual Effects by VIRTUOS Facial Capture by THE USC INSTITUTE FOR CREATIVE TECHNOLOGIES Visual Effects by MAGICLAB VFX by TECHNICOLOR PRODUCTION SERVICES LONDON 2D Animators MICHAEL SCHLINGMANN ANDREA SIMONTI ANDREW BROOKS SLAVEN REESE ULI MEYER FREYA HOTSON CARLOS DE FARIA TABITHA O’CONNELL RAUL GARCIA ALMU REDONDO BARRY BAKER SARAH AIRRIESS 2D Assistant Animators JONATHAN WREN JESSICA LESLAU MARGUERITE DUMANS MICHAEL DOUGLAS ANGELINE DE SILVA Assistant Animator DENISE DEAN 3D Conversion by DNEG Senior Stereo Supervisor BARRY O BRIEN Stereo Supervisors MARC BRZEZICKI JIMMY PHILIP TBA Stereo Creative Team TBA Stereo Production and Support TBA Postvis by HOST VFX LTD. Postvis Compositors NEVILLE THOMASON MIKE COSGRAVE TOMOS SION DANIEL KEMEYS DAVID SINGER GARY KELLY NIKOLAY KOLEV LUCIANO LOPES KONSTANTINOS PANAGIOTOPOULOUS Previsualization by PROOF TBA Photogrammetry Cyberscanning by CLEAR ANGLE STUDIOS LTD Digital Dailies by TECHNICOLOR PRODUCTION SERVICES LONDON VFX & DI Pulls by TECHNICOLOR PULSE Digital Intermediate by TECHNICOLOR SECOND UNIT TBA JORDAN UNIT TBA UNDERWATER UNIT ADDITIONAL PHOTOGRAPHY TBA SONGS “Arabian Nights (2019)” Written by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman Additional Lyrics by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul Performed by Will Smith “One Jump Ahead” Written by Alan Menken, Tim Rice Performed by Mena Massoud “One Jump Ahead (Reprise 1)” Written by Alan Menken, Tim Rice Performed by Mena Massoud “Speechless (Part 1)” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Performed by Naomi Scott “Friend Like Me” Written by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman Performed by Will Smith “Prince Ali” Written by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman Performed by Will Smith “A Whole New World” Written by Alan Menken, Tim Rice Performed by Mena Massoud, Naomi Scott “One Jump Ahead (Reprise 2)” Written by Alan Menken, Tim Rice Performed by Mena Massoud “Speechless (Part 2)” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Performed by Naomi Scott “Friend Like Me (End Title)” Written by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman New Lyrics Inspired by Howard Ashman Produced by DJ Khaled Will Smith vocal production by Youngfyre Performed by Will Smith featuring DJ Khaled DJ Khaled appears courtesy of Epic Records “A Whole New World (End Title)” Written by Alan Menken, Tim Rice Produced by Saltwives Mixed by Phil Tan Performed by ZAYN and Zhavia Ward ZAYN appears courtesy of RCA Records Zhavia Ward appears courtesy of Columbia Records Soundtrack Available on Produced with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief Filmed in part in the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan with the support of The Royal Film Commission - Jordan With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit The filmmakers wish to thank Muslim Public Affairs Counsel Zales The Diamond Store American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08434) Copyright ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits Category:Aladdin (franchise)